


清平

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [17]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 朝堂宫斗剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于白居易。
Relationships: 冯拯＆丁谓, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Kudos: 2





	清平

宋乾兴元年，二月十六。  
首相丁谓同次相冯拯在政事堂会食。因官家大渐，菜色很是素净，也不曾备酒。冯拯脸上就带出点憾色，丁谓看见，嗤声一笑，便叫人去取。  
冯拯待要拦，丁谓掌心覆到他手背上，“此时不快活，过几日便真喝不得。就算以日易月，也要辜负许多光阴。”  
冯拯给他冰了一下，不顾这话里对皇帝生死的轻慢，唯唯称是。丁谓也不撒手，笑吟吟转过脸来，话里含着几分吴侬腔调。  
“平时不见道济这样馋杯中物。”

往日丁谓在故相寇准门下时，因那位不喜南人，他刻意学了一口道地官话。后来不再需要如此，却也成了习惯，只有极放松的时候才泄出点乡音来。  
冯拯听得分明，却不提醒他，也只笑，“从前这时节，该去吃韩王的宴。”  
当今并未封过第二位韩王，丁谓当即恍然。  
“是了，今日乃长春节，韩王同太祖君臣际遇，理应如此。”  
他略一沉吟，又问：“韩王是怎样的人？”  
眼神晶亮，让冯拯想起当年缀在趾高气扬的寇平仲身后那个青年，神色腼腆，瞧不出叵测心肠。

“韩王……”  
赵普是，怎样的人呢。

那年冯拯十六，不喜读书习文，偏爱斗鸡走狗。父亲在河阳节度府中做内知，他便敢拎着弹弓去节帅后园打鸟。  
也是知道前宰相深居简出，才这般肆意妄为。  
一日正玩得尽兴，投出去的石子失了准头，“啪”地撞在池畔小筑的水精帘上。碎玉琼珠泄地，冯拯还没来得及跑，屋内已探出只素白的手，拨云见日。  
帘后人寒潭般眼目，他心底印到如今。  
那双眼的主人足下生风，像剑匣中揭出华光一缕，直慑得少年进退两难。  
“小郎君，且内里坐。”半晌赵普不怒反笑，“陪老夫说说话。”

具体讲了什么冯拯全然忘却，只淌了一身的汗记忆犹新。  
他爹冯俊来得很快，折腰迭声向主家谢罪。冯拯看父亲如此卑微，更觉满背凉意凝作刺。  
“无妨，”赵普口气温和，“令郎性情活泼，某很是喜欢。”  
又问冯拯：“小郎君欲他日坐吾此位否？”  
冯小郎君尚不懂何谓韬光隐晦，盯着他紫袍边缘暗色绣纹，声如蚊蚋。  
“小子所愿。”  
赵普语中笑意就深了些。  
后来史家讲论，都道冯相公飞黄腾达，起于那日。

“韩王出牧河阳，平日严谨自持，唯圣节张乐作筵，遍劝席中吃酒。”  
“尽与不尽，但劝至三而止。”

宋开宝七年，二月十六。  
河阳节度使起身把盏，缓缓念出祝词。  
“一杯酒，愿天下清平。二杯酒，愿官家万寿。三杯酒——”  
他嗓音顷刻低沉，锋芒尽敛。  
“诸公自便。”  
冯拯侍立身后，按捺不下心底好奇，压低声音问：“先生何不再讲一句，足成三愿之数。”  
赵普低眉望盏底瓷霜雪之辉。  
“道济可还记得，某那日交代你什么。”

“先生是指……”  
“越想要的东西越该藏好，轻易出口便不灵了。”

宋乾德四年，二月十六。  
“年年生日只这两句，我耳朵早听出茧子来了。”赵匡胤嗔道，“你倒也换个新花样，哪怕再加一句……”  
赵普端肃地躬身。  
“臣之所愿尽于此。”  
皇帝早习惯了他应对无趣，猿臂一张将人揽进怀里，“单调倒也罢了，你还把天下放在我前面——难道我的则平心里在意天下多在意我少？还是则平心里只有大宋天子没有我赵二？”  
赵匡胤手掌按在他胸口，热力似要烧却锦衣袒露其下真心。赵普克制叹气的冲动，对上天子眼底火光。

“官家乃是天下之主。”  
宰相先这样说，见对方仍旧不满意，补上一句，“臣，视官家为天下。”  
赵匡胤放声大笑，低头吻他，“那这样，算得上天下亲平么……我还想，同则平更亲近一些。”  
赵普给他弄得呼吸急促，未及平复又被皇帝扯开了衣领。  
“……官家不可白日……”  
“晚上开宴更没空，”赵匡胤咬上他锁骨，“一年过一回生日，你就顺着我……”  
见宰相终于认命不再挣扎，赵官家愈发志得意满，“我这儿，却有些新花样与卿品鉴呢。”

新花样是根错彩镂金的链子，细细一条却将人牢牢锁在龙床上，任由君王翻来覆去地摆弄。  
“孟昶倒是藏了些好东西，”云消雨散后赵匡胤轻抚他腕间红痕，“不过下次用绸好些，衬着你白，还不会伤手。”  
赵普忍不住抛他把眼刀。  
“这般荒唐，官家却还想有下次？”  
喑哑的语声勾得皇帝又跟他接了个长吻，“莫气……则平要不喜欢，咱们试试别的……”  
好在赵匡胤心里还有点正事，缠绵片刻便要起身，“他们清出些蜀宫物什，我打算拿去赏人，你来参详参详。”

赵普身上疲累，兼且觉得这不算什么大事，应答难免敷衍。天子问了几件，见他始终不置可否，兴致也低下去。  
正要唤人来收拾，赵匡胤无意瞥见手边铜镜的背面，“乾德四年铸——今岁不过乾德四年，此物安得已铸？”  
“想是前朝亦有‘乾德’年号，”赵普提起精神打量那行纤秀小字，“具体年月，臣亦不知。”  
“你……不知。”  
赵匡胤低声重复这句，想从则平面上找到愧疚的迹象，却被他满眼坦荡激怒了，“你不知——张德钧，去翰林院把当值学士叫来。”

内侍应声而往，赵匡胤黑着脸伸手，将赵普身上可能露出暧昧痕迹处一一用衣裳掩了。先前室内旖旎的氛围早荡然无存。  
卢多逊进门一瞬就察觉到君相间的坚冰，他不动声色地行礼，语声恭顺。  
“前蜀王衍伪号乾德，四年当中原龙德二年。”  
“龙德二年，可不正是你生年。”皇帝拈起一杆蘸满浓墨的狼毫，“可惜痴长年岁不长学问。”  
赵匡胤动作太快，涂了宰相一脸黑的时候，哪怕不怀好意的卢学士也惊呆了。  
“你竟及不上卢卿。”

“韩王不强宾客饮酒，甚是雅素。”丁谓击节赞道，“只不知他圣节设筵，是仅就长春而言，还是盖寿宁在内？”  
冯拯一时难以作答。  
“这……太宗朝韩王出镇，仆未曾跟随。不过以情理而言，自不应略去寿宁节的。”  
丁谓也不穷追，轻轻巧巧转开话题，“说到太宗皇帝——某窃以为，太宗诸宰相，各具韩王之一体。”  
“愿闻其详。”  
“薛沈二公皆为太祖旧相，姑置不论。李文贞昉得其温厚，宋惠安琪得其豁然。吕文穆蒙正得其执拗，张司徒齐贤得其狂狷。吕贞惠端得其谋断，至于卢崖相多逊——”

“怕只得其自专。”冯拯顺着他语意嘲了句。  
“正是。”丁谓说得起兴，亲自执壶给他斟酒，“东施效颦终不过跳梁小丑，韩王如今配享太庙，卢相又在哪里？就如寇……”  
冯拯毫不脸红地接话，“澶渊城下之盟，怎比晋公社稷大功。寇司户行差踏错，不过自作自受。”  
他亲见赵普卢多逊当政时蛰伏的岁月，心头一刀忍字，教外别传。  
丁谓听了这番奉承，却意兴索然。  
“你我成王他败寇罢了，世间事只分胜负，哪里有那许多对错。”

赵匡胤不由分说，将满案器物摆设统统掀翻在地。  
“顶着这张脸不洗，是要朕承认你对我错么？”  
“臣不敢。”赵普垂眼不撄皇帝盛怒之锋，“拜受官家之赐而已。”  
官家只觉得火上浇油。总是这样，则平他总是这样——永远逆来顺受，等着别人承认理亏的样子。敲不碎他坚硬的外壳，卸不下他稳妥的伪装。明明自己已经很努力了，还是走不到他心里去。  
“则平，我宁可你跟我吵架。”他尽力把嗓门放得平缓些，“你把到底怎么想的说出来，问题才能解决。你这样什么都憋在心里……”  
会让我觉得，你不信我爱你——你不是真的爱我。

赵普抿紧双唇，像一只死咬牙关的蚌，生怕被人把壳底珠捡了去。  
“官家要臣说什么……此事因臣孤陋寡闻而起，官家责怪臣，臣并无不满。未曾净面，也是等官家消气……”  
“够了。”深深的失望在君王眼中冲撞，远比那句不知惹起的更暴烈，“你不肯说，那我来说。”  
“我屡次要你读书，你只当耳边风。你不是学不会，你就是觉得不需要学。是，治国理政原用不了许多子曰诗云。可你在学问上一次次被那些儒臣比下去，你有何颜面坐宰相之位？你丢的不仅是自己的人，你连着朕的人也一起丢了！”

喜欢他，想将世上最好的东西捧到他眼前，都给他。  
可要是他配不上呢。

宋建隆元年，二月十六。  
“上寿的时候则平怎么离我这样远，”赵匡胤有些孩子气地抱怨，“让你站到宰相前头，你硬是不听。”  
赵普安抚似的握住他的手。  
“官家待臣之心，臣自然明白。可班位之制朝廷自有法度，你如今是一国之君，今时不同往日了——”  
“哪里不同。”皇帝抢白道，“你还是你，我还是我，难道一件黄袍子就能将咱们隔开？便有区别，不过是我从前自己对你好，坐了天下便尽天下之力对你好。”

“若是只有宰相能与我并肩而立，我就拜则平为相。不用旁人，只要你一个。”  
新君这番誓言发得笃定，年轻俊朗的脸庞上满满诚挚。耀日当空，竟让人生出几许永不西坠的错觉。  
“则平，你信我不信？”  
赵普便不忍心拂他美意了。  
大宋开国的谋主舒展开微蹙的眉心，勾出一抹清浅笑纹。  
“官家厚爱，令臣受宠若惊。”  
宠为下，得之若惊，失之若惊，是谓宠辱若惊。

“今时不同往日了。”赵匡胤困兽般在殿内踱来踱去，“我是一国之君，我要开万代基业——则平，我是要一直向前走的。”  
你却固执地留在原地。  
“则平如果跟不上我的脚步，不能事事强过他人。我怎么放心把你搁在离我最近的地方。你该明白的。哪怕不明白，我跟你说了这么多次，你只要心里有我，总该听得进去。可你这般的不思进取，咱们多厚的情分都教你磨尽了。你倒是从你的大梦里睁开眼看看，看看我就站在你面前！”  
不是跟你上演明君贤臣戏码的道具，是个活生生的人。

“是臣失察。”  
赵普板板正正跪在他脚边，腰杆笔直。  
“不知官家经年累月，蓄了对臣这么多不满。一点火星子，就都炸将出来。想必圣天子变家为国，床笫之事也关乎万民福祉，倒是臣强分公私。”

“某素慕韩王之风。今日适逢其会，便班门弄斧，也劝道济三杯酒如何？”  
冯拯暗恨他以恩师自比，面上却赔着笑，“晋公这般抬举，折煞仆了。”  
丁谓自矜地捻捻下颌稀疏的胡须。  
“这第一杯酒，便祝冯魏公加官进爵。”  
“不敢不敢。”  
“第二杯酒，再祝寇莱公身体康健——”  
听他突然提起寇准，冯拯险些呛住。丁谓很满意这反应，边给他拍背边笑，“多活几年，才能好生消受某奉送的山海万重。”

冯拯还未缓过劲，就听丁谓又言：“道济，我这样看着你，好像你在腹诽——觉得步卢崖相后尘的不该是寇司户，而该是我自己似的。”  
“仆与晋公是同船共渡人，”冯拯心头巨震，强笑道，“若是晋公事败，仆如何自处？晋公作此诛心之论，当罚三杯。”  
丁谓笑得更欢，“传言卢崖相容貌酷似李赞皇，我少年时也有相士说，你是李赞皇的命。道济，你可听说过洪州刘参谋？”  
“未曾。”  
“江南李主钟爱其女，以刘为婿。未几女亡，李主哀伤不胜，未忍复见刘生。一物不与，遣归洪州。”

“第三杯酒，丁某自祝他日不失为刘参谋。”

宋开宝九年，二月十六。  
“春日宴，绿酒一杯歌一遍。再拜陈三愿。  
一愿郎君千岁，二愿妾身长健，三愿如同梁上燕，岁岁长相见。”  
出身江南的歌女身姿柔婉，赵匡胤眯着醉眼打量她，觉得自己该是更喜爱这样的枕边人。乖巧温顺，没有非分之想，舒适得让人忘却其存在。  
而不是像他从悬崖绝壁采来的玉石，捧着硌手捂着不热，棱角再美，久之也面目可憎。  
烈酒从喉咙烧进胃里，隐隐坠疼。  
皇帝想，自己究竟到了念旧的年纪。

习惯从来是很可怕的东西。像他并未刻意守身，但在赵普身上得了趣，再找别人就觉得索然无味。  
榻上如此，下了榻亦是如此。  
前宰相教他陷得太深，分开来才觉国事家事桩桩件件都要替掉。不是无人可选，是再无法尽付一人自家安心撒手。  
赵匡胤理了三年，堪堪将这团烂账分辨清楚，远没搭起个让人心安的新架子。他想慢慢来，自己总会拥有数不胜数的美姬和车载斗量的贤才。  
可他确乎是找不到第二个值得讲论万代基业的人了。

歌女反复将“岁岁长相见”叠唱数遍，官家听着腻歪，挥手叫她下去，转头对弟弟嗤道：  
“冯延巳一国宰相，功夫只在这般艳词上，无怪有五鬼之讥。”  
晋王忙凑趣地笑，“这首《长命女》本是剽取白乐天诗意，可说点金为铁，落了下乘。”  
赵匡胤只知白氏有新乐府、秦中吟警世，闻言心头一动，“有这等事？原诗如何，光义念来听听。”  
赵光义便领旨起身，朗声诵道：  
“前日君家饮，昨日王家宴。今日过我庐，三日三会面。  
当歌聊自放，对酒交相劝。为我尽一杯，与君发三愿。一愿世清平，二愿身强健——”

皇帝带翻了手边金杯，酒渍葬身于木桌深黯的纹理，很快了无痕迹。  
“三愿临老头，数与君相见。”


End file.
